


Just music you say? (Oh piano man, please don't change my music)

by fallingforbees



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aunt may is dead but no one talks about it, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Italian Tony Stark, Maria Stark's Good Parenting, Not Beta Read, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Piano, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Writers block is beating me, idk what happened to her, implied Peter/MJ, mentioned Maria stark - Freeform, theyre soft asf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingforbees/pseuds/fallingforbees
Summary: Nightmares and insomnia are literal hell. Your mind won’t slow, it never does. But the father son duo manages to find some solace with each other, some over played rock music and a piano Peter swears is just a rich person thing.“If i get a piano AND I can’t play it. Does that make me rich?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Just music you say? (Oh piano man, please don't change my music)

Tony had some time to himself, it was a strange occurrence really. Between Peter, Pepper and Rhodey his lab time had began to dwindle. Not that he didn’t like spending so much time with his friend and family, he just wasn’t used to not having a lot of time alone. 

Ever since Peter moved into the tower full time Tony made an active decision to change his ways, to set a good example for the boy - he was already, he just refused to see it. That meant, no more frequent all nighters in the lab and no more alcohol. He hadn’t really touched any drink since he met the kid, but the all nighters. That was one he struggled with.  
——————

“Mr Stark?” He heard a soft voice filter through the music, that Friday had lowered to accommodate Peter. 

“Hey there kiddie.” He said softly to the kid, he looked pale and his eyes were guarded. Nightmare. 

“H-have you been here a while?” Tony puzzled at that, he had only been down there a few hours. Just needing to finalise a design before it could be sent off. Then he found something else... then something else... and one more. 

“Huh, i guess i have..” he murmured as the time flashed up in front of him. 4am, not the worst. While scrubbing his hand down his face, he started to walk over to the couch with Peter following him. They both sat down and Tony pulled his kid to his side, starting to run his hand through Peters curls. He felt his shoulders start to lose their tension, and his head fall to the mans chest. 

“You want to talk about it Pete?” He said while keeping his voice soft. 

Just feeling the boy nod his head a little before he took a shuddering breath and explained his dream. It was about the Vulture and the warehouse, those ones didn’t crop up often anymore but when they did. They took a lot out of the boy. 

“Hey, listen. You’re safe, you’re here with me. You hear my heartbeat? Its probably irregular but its there.” On that, Friday started to play one of Tonys playlists, knowing that Peter found music calming. Even If he refused to admit it. 

After a short while Tony started to hum along too, the gentle vibrations bring a sleepy smile to the boys face. 

“You need some new music Mr Stark.” He knew how this playlist went of by heart, it had been the same one he’d been playing since they met two years ago. 

“To-ny. That’s the name kid, is it so hard to say?” He said it as almost a plea, he secretly wished for ‘dad’ but if Peter could hardly say his first name. Only lord knows how he’d get from one to the other. “And on the front of my music, it’s elite thank you. Better than your, what is it? ‘Patrol jams?’. Fri? Fancy bringing up Mr Parkers playlist for a moment?” He heard Peter giggle and groan against him. 

Peters playlist started to filter through the speakers, a mix of cheesy 80s hits and soft indie started to play. It caused Peter to blush and curl into Tonys side more. “Okay, okay, enough of the picking at my music. I only say it because you’ve had the exact same playlist since i could remember. Not that i don’t like it, its just making me concerned. You know music is still being made right?”

“Says Mr 80s over here” Tony just retorted with a snort. 

“Hey, there’s recent stuff on there too! MJ put some on there.” Peter pretty much whined into the mans chest, nightmare pretty much forgotten now. 

This started Tony off on a whole other subject. He started to gently sing, “oh lover boy ? And If he still doesn’t answer? Then i simply say. Baaabyyyyyy, ohhhh baaaabyyyyy” drawing it out as much as he could. It caused Peter to giggle and blush again. 

“We’re just friends. Nothing more.” Peter said it solemnly, he knew that Peter and MJ were destined. He just loved to tease his kid about it as much as he could. 

“Mmhmm and a bear doesn’t have any fur. Ive seen the way you two look at each other.” 

“She doesn’t like me like that Mr St- Tony...” he said with a slight twinge of disappointment in his voice. 

“Oh kid, you’re utterly blind. Are you sure you don’t need glasses?” 

That’s how they spent the rest of the morning, taking about anything and everything until they both fell asleep on the couch. 

Pepper found them the next morning, Peters face smushed against Tonys chest and Tonys arms curled around the boys, in a protective like manner. The simple sight of domesticity warming her heart. Before leaving she made sure Fri had a photo sent to her phone. 

——————

Over the following days Peter had spent his time that he could spare creating a new playlist for Mr- Tony. For Tony. Their conversation had stuck with him, he was studiously ignoring the jabs at his sight and the ‘love is blind’ jokes. Tony had Friday call him Romeo, no matter how many times he asked Friday to call him ‘Peter’ she just wouldn’t. 

So in the majority of his free time he was thinking of songs he thought Tony would like. It was more difficult than he thought it would be, he didnt want to create something he wouldnt like. But after some soft encouragement from both Friday and the same from Pepper but with a warning against a few songs, he made it. It ended up becoming a mix of low rock, some familiar songs, grungier indie (as per MJs request) and some songs that he thought the man would actually enjoy. In total it took him 4 days and he made sure Friday would play it the next time Tony was in the lab. 

——  
It was a Wednesday evening. Peter was out on patrol, Pepper had a meeting in Washington early the next morning so she had left to stay in a hotel. Rhodey was at base. He had the whole place to himself. It was strange, he’d grown used to the noise, laughs coming from Peter, Pepper humming her favourite song and the soft whirring of Rhodeys braces. Those sounds were like home. 

It was one of the rare times he could go into the lab with nothing much on his mind and nothing much to do. On one monitor were Peters vitals and the ‘Baby Monitor’ protocols feed. Just incase. Just incase. 

“Fri, hit the music will ya.” 

“You’ve got it Boss” Her soft tone had a hint of mischief in it, she knew what was about to happen but her Bosses reaction was one she wasn’t expecting. 

Tony knew, like Peter, exactly how his playlist went. He would never admit that to Peter but he knew it off the back of his hand. The transitions between songs had been perfected over the years so they would flow together perfectly, it had been a very late night decision to get it to work like that, but he was happy he did it. He also knew that the music calmed his kid too, he wasn’t even sure if Peter was consciously aware of that, he made sure that Friday would play it if Peter ever came to him in the lab in distress. 

So when the first song finished and a completely different song came on, you could say he was confused. No one touched his music, it was like an unwritten rule. Rhodey had once tried, it didnt end well. Pep had tried once and it was almost fine, till a song that reminded him of Maria came on and he had to leave. After that they both knew not to touch it. His mind flittered back to his conversation with Peter, that boy. He didn’t think he would actually go ahead with it and make him a new playlist. 

He walked over to where he could watch the monitor where Peters suits feed was being played. He watched as his kid helped an old man carry his shopping up to his apartment. The suit was just showing what Peter could see and the smile the man gave his boy was just filled with gratitude, he tried to offer Peter some money but he declined, of course. A soft smile spread across his face, his head slightly bopping to the beat of the music.

“Friday?” He said softly. 

“Yes Boss?”

“It was Peter wasnt it?” He knew it was the boy, but he just wanted some confirmation. He looked back at the screen and a warmth spread across his chest. 

“I believe it was, he left a message too, would you like me to play it?” At that Tony looked confused. But he complied and Peters voice filtered through the speakers. 

“Heyyy there Mr Stark, see when you said that your music taste was elite i thought it could use a few upgrades thats all. Just, just give it a chance please. I’ll see you after my patrol, see you later.. Tony” 

The older man could hear the grin in the boys voice as he spoke. It made him smile even more. Peter had spent his time doing this for him, the things the kid would do is amazing, of course he’d give the music a chance. Anything for his kid. 

——————

It was the end of his patrol and Peter was doing one last swing around before he went home. He’d muted Karen after a while, she was giving a play by play via Friday of how Tony was reacting to the music. He wanted to forget about it all really. He got the gist that it was liked and just wanted to let out go. It’s just music. Just music he thought, he wanted to jazz up the lab playlist, they’d been listening to the same 15 hour long playlist for the past two years. He thought it was a good idea. He just didn’t know how much of a good one it was. 

He swung up to his window, Fri opened up and he climbed inside. He was exhausted now that his bed was in sight and all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball and sleep the next 12 hours away. He also knew that probably wasn’t going to happen, he hasn’t gotten a solid nights sleep in months, nightmares, insomnia, it was all unforgiving. None the less, he started to get ready for bed, almost tripping into the bathroom. 

After getting out the shower Fridays softer voice filtered through the ceiling. “Master Romeo, Boss is requesting your presence in the living room.” He groaned at the name but chucked on a sweatshirt he had lying around before leaving for the living room. 

As he was walking down the hall when he heard soft scales being played on the piano. He’d known Tony had a piano, it was sat in the living room and has been there ever since he’s known the man. As far has he knew, no one played it. He just assumed it was a rich person kinda thing. He followed the sound until he saw Tony sat at the piano, he looked relaxed and was just gently playing. He went and sat next to the man on the bench. 

Tony knew that Peter was coming, he had Friday alert him when he left his room. He was already sat at the bench but he decided it was time to actually start playing. He started playing a scale, then adding in another hand. He was just playing at the same rhythmic pace when Peter padded up next to him and sat down. Tony stopped playing and just pulled the boy to his side planting a kiss on his temple and asked about his patrol. Making sure he wasn’t hurt at all. He knew hw wasn’t, Karen didn’t alert him but he just wanted to hear it from the kid anyways. 

After he made sure he was okay, he carried on playing, out of the corner of his eye he could see Peter mimicking his motions faintly. So he guided the boys hand to the piano and he started to teach him the scale he was playing. So on they were playing in sync and he just saw a smile being drawn on to the kids face. He’d always dreamed of teaching his kid to play. Over the years those dreams faltered, they got wiped away, he was never going to have kids. He was never going to be a decent father. 

He was drawn back to reality with Peter still playing the scale. Looking at the boy next to him he could fell nothing but pride bloom in his chest, he was incredibly proud of the boy he called his son. He always would be. 

He started to teach the boy to play ‘twinkle twinkle little star’. It didnt take long for Peter to get it down and was playing it with semi success every time, sometimes hitting the wrong key but it was okay. Hearing the soft giggles that came from the boy every now and then were just as beautiful as the actual music being played. 

After a while everything died down, Peter was leaning against Tonys side as he was playing a song that Maria had taught him. After a while he started to hum along, then soon after that Peter joined in too. The two of them in their own little bubble. When the song came to an end he just murmured to the boy. “It was my mums favourite song.” 

Peter just replied with, “it was Bens too. He’d always play it when it was our job to clean up after dinner.” 

“Ben sounds like a wonderful man Pete, i would have loved to meet him.” He sighed to the kid. 

“I would have loved to meet Maria, she sounds so kind...” Peter trailed off, he knew that Tony didnt talk about his mum often. He didn’t want to push him too much. 

But Tony just chuckled, “She would have loved you, she- she was always going on about me having grandkids. I think she just wanted someone else to shower her affection on. She really would have adored you Petey-Pie” 

“Mm thank you Tony” was all that was said after that. 

Then there they stayed, both just appreciating each others company as they were lost in thought.

**Author's Note:**

> There was meant to be a second chapter to this but I didn’t want to write it so oops. Maybe another time mayyyybeeeee. 
> 
> This is me being a master procrastinator because I have a project due on Monday and i need to write the evaluation n i did this instead. Ive had so many ideas recently but have I written any? No. Why? Because I also started to read p&p n I’m low-key addicted. 
> 
> On another note.. today’s wandavision ep?!!?! Nightmare material that was, but i am mega happy to see darcy (she was in a trailer and I’ve just been waiting to see her since)


End file.
